sipflsfandomcom-20200213-history
B.C. Foundations Science Chemistry
PROCESSES OF SCIENCE It is expected that students will: A1 demonstrate an understanding of safe procedures in science (e.g., use of lab equipment, techniques for the handling and disposal of lab materials, emergency response procedures) A2 demonstrate an understanding of the steps involved in using the scientific method (e.g., hypothesis, prediction, variables, observation, data interpretation, conclusion, communication) A3 represent and interpret scientific information in graphic form A4 demonstrate the qualities of a scientifically literate person (e.g., ability to identify assumptions, ability to distinguish fundamental concepts from irrelevant information, a recognition that scientific knowledge is continually developing and often builds upon previous theories) A5 describe the relationship between science and technology A6 demonstrate competence in the use of equipment and technologies (e.g., balances, graduated cylinders, thermometers, internet) specific to investigative procedures and research PROPERTIES OF MATTER It is expected that students will: B1 identify physical properties of matter, including mass, volume, density, state at room temperature, colour, melting/boiling point, and conductivity B2 differentiate between physical and chemical changes B3 describe changes of state of matter and how they relate to kinetic molecular theory ATOMIC THEORY It is expected that students will: C1 distinguish between atoms and molecules C2 identify the three subatomic particles, their properties, and their location within the atom (e.g., by creating models or drawing diagrams) THE PERIODIC TABLE It is expected that students will: D1 explain the importance of atomic number, atomic mass, properties, and families to the organization of the periodic table of elements D2 define isotope in terms of atomic number and mass number D3 distinguish among metals, non-metals, and metalloids D4 use the periodic table to predict the properties of a family of elements (e.g., alkali, alkaline earth metals, halogens, noble gases) CHEMICAL FORMULAE It is expected that students will: E1 differentiate between elements and compounds E2 write chemical symbols for atoms and ions of elements E3 differentiate between atoms and ions in terms of structure (e.g., using Bohr models) E4 write chemical formulae for ionic compounds, including those involving metals with non-metals, multivalent metals, and polyatomic ions E5 name ionic compounds based on the chemical formula of each IONIC AND COVALENT BONDING It is expected that students will: F1 define and give examples of ionic bonding (e.g., metal and non-metal) and covalent bonding (e.g., two non-metals) F2 draw a Bohr model (i.e., including protons and electrons) of each atom up to atomic number 20 F3 identify valence electrons using the periodic table (i.e., excluding lanthanides and actinides) F4 draw and interpret Lewis diagrams showing single bonds for ionic compounds and covalent molecules (e.g., NaCl, MgO, BaBr2, H2O, CH4, NH3) F5 distinguish between lone pairs and bonding pairs of electrons in molecules ACIDS, BASES, AND SALTS It is expected that students will: G1 explain the significance of the pH scale, with reference to common substances G2 define the following terms: acids, bases and salts G3 differentiate between acids, bases, and salts with respect to chemical formulae and properties G4 identify the names and formulae of common acids (e.g., hydrochloric, sulphuric, nitric, acetic) G5 using prefixes up to “deca,” convert the names of covalent compounds to formulae and vice versa ORGANIC AND INORGANIC COMPOUNDS It is expected that students will: H1 define the following terms: organic compounds and inorganic compounds H2 distinguish between organic and inorganic compounds based on their chemical structures CHEMICAL REACTIONS It is expected that students will: I1 describe the law of conservation of mass I2 balance chemical equations I3 classify chemical formulae in terms of their type of chemical reactions, including synthesis (combination), decomposition, single and double replacement, neutralization (acid-base), and combustion I4 explain how factors such as temperature, concentration, presence of a catalyst and surface area can affect the rate of chemical reactions Sources: http://www.bced.gov.bc.ca/irp/pdfs/literacy_foundations/2010literacyfoundations_science.pdf